Just another day
by Kit-Kat lov3r
Summary: You would think that after being on this world for so long one would start to get bored. But frankly, that's not the case. My family makes life interesting. Now, not every day is perfect but you can't make a rainbow without a storm. Heres what we do...
1. Chapter 1

CarlisleLover 1234 posted a request on my story, "He didn't have to be" asking for a story that shares some small things that Carlisle does with his family. Well, here is chapter one.

I own nothing at all.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

**Just another day**

You would think that after being on this world for so long one would start to get bored. But frankly, that's not the case with me. Well, it might have been if you had asked me before I had meet the people I call my family. But with them in my life my days are far from boring. Each and every family member has their own way of making my world extra special and unique. There isn't a single day that I'm not finding something to do with one of my children. They all have their own personalities and things that they enjoy doing, which makes it all even better. Now, not every days is full of sunshine, but you sometimes need a thunderstorm to make a beautiful rainbow.

Daddy, can we go to the zoo?

Carlisles Pov-

It was turning out to be a remotely quiet day in the Cullen household. Emmett and Rosalie were out doing God knows what, Edward and Jasper were hunting and Esme was working in her garden. That left just Alice and I alone in our large house. I decided to take advantage of the rare quiet and was working on some patients files in my office. My current patient is twelve year old, Johnny, who is suffering from a rare disease. We all know that he doesn't have to much longer left, but I'm never able to give up on anything. I will keep looking for more information until his last breathe is taken. I feel sorry for his parents. I can't imagine losing any of my children. What would I do without them?

My quiet pondering was interrupted by a soft knock on my door. Recognizing the sent immediately I said, "Come in Alice."

The door swings open and Alice gracefully walks into the room. She curls up in one of the chairs that sits in front of my desk. Looking up at me with her big, pleading eyes, she says, " Daddy, I am sooooooooooo bored. Will you please do something with me?

"I would darling, but I really need to work on this case." I felt bad about saying no, but John needed my help. I need to try my best to make him better.

"Carlisle, you really need to get out of the house. All of this stress isn't good for you. I know that your trying to help John, but you deserve a break." Alice said while pointing a finger at me. "Now, you are going to go out and have some fun whether you like it or not". Wow, when did she get so bossy? But I have a feeling that she may be right. I have been working non-stop on this case for three weeks. Besides, Alice is really good at knowing whats best.

"Okay, I give. I will take a break. Now, what would my beautiful daughter like to do?"

"Can we go to the zoo, dad? I've never been to one."

"The Zoo? Well, I think I can handle that. Can you be ready to leave in five minutes?" I was actually pretty excited about visiting the zoo. I haven't been in so long.

"I'm ready now, Dad." She said with a grin.

Less than twenty minutes later we were inside the zoo. The whole place was filled with different sounds. Animals communicating with each other, children laughing, and the trains whistle as it made its runs around town. The weather was warm, but the cloud coverage was great.

"Okay Alice, Where to first?" I asked.

Her eyes light up brightly and she said, " The Lions!"

Once we made it to the lions I asked, " Any particular reason you picked them first?"

" There's always a reason with me, Carlisle. You remind me of a lion." she said mater-of-factually; like the answer was obvious to everyone.

"How so?" I was curious. How do I compare to a lion?

"You're the king of our house, just like a lion is king of the jungle. You're the only person that can easily keep all five of us kids under control. Did you know that a lion usually lead the group so they can protect their family from all the bad things out there? Their just like you. Controlling and a great protector." she said as she walked over to a sellers stand and bought a stuffed lion. Handing me the lion she said, " Here you go. Maybe this will help remind you that you are everything to us."

"thank you, Alice. You don't know how much I appreciate your words." placing a kiss on her forehead I continued, " And what animal does Esme remind you of?"

"Oh that's easy. Esme is most defiantly a lioness. She very protective of her children, and always puts them first. She will make sure they have all hunted before she gets food for herself. Shes the lover to the lion, but you can bet that if he messes with her children she will tear him to bits". Again, Alice walked over to the seller and picked up another stuffed animal. She smiled to the man as he put it into a bag. This time it was a lioness. "A gift for Esme!" she announced proudly. "Now on to Emmett!"

Alice's choice for Emmett was pretty predictable. She led me to the monkeys. I couldn't help but laugh at her choice. She was dead on. " Emmett is most defiantly a monkey." I agreed.

" Yes he is. Hes just like the howler monkey. Loud and annoying. He loves to joke around and laugh. He also enjoys throwing a bunch of crap at people, and for some reason they rarely get mad about it. Emmett is also hyper, just like a money". And just like before she bought a stuffed monkey and put it into the bag.

"Now on to Rosalie." she said as she dragged me to the next animal in line.

This time she took me to the flamingos.

"Flamingos are just like Rosalie. Not only does there color match her name, but so does their personalities. Just like Rose, Flamingos are beautiful creatures. They are brightly colored, but also misunderstood by a lot of people. While they are very pretty, they still like to get down and dirty. Just like Rose likes to work on cars."

Then, with a new flamingo stuffed in the bag, she dragged me off to the next animal.

"Edward is like a Cheetah. He is incredibly fast and strong, but he also has a very short temper. He sometimes goes overboard with the whole protective thing but he loves with everything he's got. Yeah, Edward is a Cheetah". Just like before she bought a Cheetah stuffed animal and added it to the bag.

"Next is Bella." she said as she dragged me into the butterfly garden. "Bella is like a butterfly. Sometimes, she may look quiet and shy. But when she spreads her wings, she turns into something amazingly beautiful. And even though Bella is a vampire now, she will always be a delicate butterfly."

Buying a stuffed butterfly on the way out, she pulled me into another section of the zoo. This time she led me to the Zebras. But the one she pointed to wasn't just any-old black and white zebra.

" Nessie is a Albino zebra. She is rare, but immensely beautiful. She is graceful and loves to run through the grass outside. She loves to spend time with her whole family, just like Zebras always stay in their little teams."

Stuffing the Zebra animal into her bag, she dragged me to another cage. This one was a bird cage.

" Jasper is an Eagle. He is strong willed and is full of determination. He wants freedom and independence. He is self-reliant and prefers to stand on his own two feet and do things on his own, rather than let others help, even when needed. He is able to handle tough problems and see solutions that others can't see. He is sometimes seen as a loner, just because he just goes with the flow. He is a natural born leader, and has always been that way. Jasper is definitely a Eagle."

As she stuffed the Eagle into the bag, I started to drag her to another animal.

" You, Alice, are a penguin. While you are small, you have a big heart. You are beautiful and smart, and just like the penguins, you always look your best. You're sometimes exceedingly hyper, but are fun to be around. You care about everyone and would do anything to keep your family safe. Sometimes you make sacrifices to keep us safe, just like a penguin." she smiled as I handed her the stuffed Penguin.

"Thanks daddy! Aren't you glad you took a break?"

" Yes I am. Today has been great. Thanks, my beautiful daughter."

We arrived home about two hours later. I was in no hurry to get back to my paperwork.

Alice had fun passing out the stuffed animals and sharing why she bought them. Overall, today had been a great day with my daughter.

I wonder what tomorrow holds?

* * *

I hope you all like it. Please leave a comment. Good or Bad? I need to know if i should continue with this story.

Also, if you're currently reading either, "What he doesn't see" or "The fortune cookie challenge", I promise to update soon. If you're not reading them, them please give them a try. Thanks :)


	2. Daddy saves the day

Yeah... I have no clue what made me write this. It just sort of happened. But... I think it turned out okayish.

Ps. I wanted to thank those who wrote a review. You are all AWESOME!

I own nothing at all :/

* * *

Just another day- Chapter two

Carlisle Cullen saves the day

Carlisles POV-

I was sitting in my office overlooking a medical book when a loud shriek interrupted my reading. I'll admit that I jumped a foot into the air, my eyes wide with shock. It took me a second to regain my composure before I was able to take of running in the direction of the dreadful noise that was given off by a member of my family. I had to protect my family. It was a promise that I had made to myself when I had sat waiting for Edward to awaken to his new life those many years ago. I would do anything to keep them safe, even if It meant sacrificing myself.

I jumped down the stairs, not having time to run down them. I followed the sound of loud breathing until I reached the small room that we called the " Laundry room", but God knows that Alice strictly forbids anyone to re-use clothing. I was wondering what could have possibly gone wrong in a room that gets even less use then the roof to our house. Boy, was I in for a surprise when I opened the door.

A particular blonde female was standing on top of the washing machine, a long broom in her hand. "Now, what on earth is she doing up their?" I thought to myself.

Before I had a chance to ask Rosalie what she was doing, she yelled," Daddy, KILL IT!". She then pointed to the corner of the laundry room.

" Kill what, Rose? I don't see anything." I was utterly confused. What kind of creature could have my strong willed daughter standing on top of a machine, practically begging for her daddy's help.

" That disgusting THING! I want it out of here. Please, get it out!" she asked as she waved the broom around the room.

I went to look in the corner of the room, but saw nothing. I was considering Rosalie's sanity as I moved a box out of the corner.

I heard Rosalie scream, as a large rat jumped up and landed on my shirt. I too began to scream. Luckily nobody else was in the house. It would of caused a huge bout of laughter and a story that would last decades.

I flung the rat off of me, and then jumped onto a table that sat in the room. The rat ran across the room and disappeared into a huge pile of cardboard boxes.

" My God, did that thing get into some steroids or something? I doubt I have ever seen a rat like it. It has quite a grip." I said as I looked over at Rosalie.

" Carlisle, you were suppose to kill it. Not let it kill you. Now its going to eat both of us." she admitted to me with a smile.

" Alright, alright. Ill get it," I said as I crawled behind the boxes, " but if I don't come back in ten minutes, call 911."

She snickered softly at my comment. It was rare to hear Rosalie laugh, and even rarer for it to be me who caused the laughter. It is a well known fact that Rosalie is still saddened by the fact that I saved her. She never wanted to become a vampire.

I crawled and pushed through almost a hundred boxes, until I came across the rat on steroids. It sat their, watching every move I made. This rat had some serious problems. Most animals ran at the sight of us. But to me, it seemed like he wanted to fight.

Before it had a chance to escape again, I picked it up and jumped out from behind the boxes. I asked Rose to quickly open the window. As soon as she did, I threw the rat out the window. I heard a loud thud which made me think that I threw the poor thing a bit to hard. But it deserved it. It had scared my daughter.

A few seconds later, Rosalie slowly got down from the washing machine. She put the broom back on the wall and then she turned to me.

" Sorry about the over exaggerating scream. It kind of caught me off guard and I am..." she paused.

" You're what, my beautiful daughter?"

" You'll think its stupid." How could she think that?

" I doubt that, Rose. Please, tell me what is bothering you." I prompted.

" Fine, but don't laugh at me. And you can't tell anyone about this, Okay?" she waited until I nodded and then she said, " Ever since I was almost killed by Royce, I have been afraid of rats. When I was laying on that cold concrete ground, one started to crawl on me. I wanted to knock it off but I didn't have enough strength. And then when you came to help me, you scared it away. Ever since then I have been terrified of those disgusting things. Silly, isn't it?"

I was shocked by how open Rose was being today. She usually was a closed and locked book.  
"No, Rosalie. It is not a silly fear in the least. You went through something very traumatic. Its understandable that you hate them. Everyone has a fear. No need to be embarrassed by it."

"But you're not scared of anything, Carlisle." she said as she started to pick up the fallen boxes.

I began to help her and said, " I have many fears. I've just never told anyone about them."

"What are they, if you don't mind me asking?" I didn't want to tell her, but if she was able to open up about her fears, then so was I.

" I don't mind. My biggest fear is that I will be like my father. Growing up was difficult. My father found many things wrong in life, and he always set out to fix it. He was a cruel and unfair man who never thought of anyone other than himself. I hated him. And I fear that I could become him, and that you all would hate me." Rose was actually the first person I admitted this fear to.

" That's not going to happen, Carlisle. No matter what I use to say, you are an amazing father. You are always fair, even when you don't have to be. You also think of others before yourself. You're to compassionate to be like him. Besides, nobody could ever hate the amazing Dr. Carlisle Cullen." she said with a smile.

I pulled her into a hug and said, " Thank you, Rosalie. You have no clue how much those words mean to me." I was surprised when she hugged back.

"I love you dad."

" I love you too, Rose."

We were pulled from our father/daughter moment when Emmett's Jeep came crashing down the driveway. She gave me a smile as she turned to leave the room.

When she was halfway out the door, she turned around and said, " Thanks for saving the day, Daddy. I guess I am pretty lucky to have a dad that will fight of a rat for me."

Well, today's has been a pretty strange day. Lets hope tomorrow is a little more... normal.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :) I actually had a lot of fun writing this one. Please leave a review; and feel free to check out my other stories. THANKS!


	3. Facing the Facts

Some requested a chapter with Jasper in it and I am more than happy to write it! He's my all-time fav.

I don't know if all the facts in this story are correct. I also didn't pick a specific time for this story to take place. But I do know that this is long before Bella came into the picture.

I OWN NOTHING.. except Anthony.

ENJOY :)

* * *

Jasper's POV-

" Alice, why are you putting me through this torture? I don't find it necessary in the least." I really did not want to do this.

" Because, Jasper. You need to connect with Carlisle. We have been here for a LONG time, and you have failed to do so on your own. You have left me with no choice but to intervene. I can't be that bad. You like going to the museums." Alice said as she tossed me a dark blue shirt.

" I like going to museums with you, Alice. You, not him. Besides, I don't think he likes me that much." I said as I paced around the room.

" Don't say that, Jasper. He likes you just fine. He just thinks that you don't like him and that you don't trust him. Now, I have seen everything that is going to happen. You will have fun, trust me." she said as she ran her hand across my bare chest, slightly tracing over the scars that dominated my body. " I love you, Jasper."

" I love you too, Alice. I always have and always will." I leaned down to kiss her. At the same moment that I did so, Carlisle knocked on our door.

" Be nice." Alice whispered in my ear.

* * *

I crossed my heart, which caused her to laugh. That is one sound that will always ease my stress.

Carlisle's POV-

" Are you about ready, Jasper?" I was anxious to find out more about him. I want to know more about his likes and dislikes. Alice said he liked the Civil War museums and so that's where were going.

" Yes, Sir. Ill be down in a second. I just need to find my shoes." Always the gentleman.

" Alright, take your time. And please, call me Carlisle. Sir makes me feel old." I added with a smile.

I closed the door behind me and walked back downstairs.

A couple seconds later Jasper and Alice walked downstairs. Alice kissed Jasper on the cheek and said, " Have fun" to both of us. She then disappeared into Rosalie's bedroom.

" Okay then. Lets get this show on the road."

About An hour of absolute silence later we were parked outside the Civil War Museum.

I payed for the tickets, as Jasper stood quietly by my side. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He doesn't seem like he want's to be here with me. It makes me sad to see him like this. All quiet and distant.

" Don't feel bad, Carlisle. I'm just... not a talkative person. But I'm going to try. I promised Alice that much. And I am more than happy that you took time out of you're busy schedule to come here with me." he said to me as he sent me waves of gratitude.

" It would also mean the world to me if you talked to me. But I'm in no rush. And I enjoy spending time with all of my " Children". And my schedule is never to busy to spend time with you. All you have to do is ask."

The first half of the exhibit was pretty quiet. We occasionally talked about some small things, but Jasper wasn't a fan of the Unions exhibit. But that all changed when we reached the Confederacy side.

He told me about the time he met Jefferson Davis, and how General Robert E. Lee was a strong and powerful leader. He explained how all the weapons worked, and how Guerrilla Warfare helped save many lives. He told me all about how they dealt with the Anaconda plan.

When we came upon a memorial for the fallen, he showed me the names of those brothers that he had fought with. But when we came upon his name in the MIA list he fell quiet. He just stood their, staring at the name that was etched in the strong marble stone.

" Do you mind if I ask you a personal question, Jasper? I don't want to pry or make you feel uncomfortable." I just wanted to help him.

He just mumbled a soft, " Go ahead".

" How does it feel, being such a known and remarkable person? It must be weird, seeing your name in all the history books. I don't know how you do it. Keep a secret, I mean."

" I've kept a lot of secrets In my life, Carlisle. I guess I've just gotten used to it. And as for the known and remarkable person? I don't find that to be true. While I did many unselfish things in my past, my time in the vampire war kind of molds the good I did into a pile of nothing. I did so many horrible things that I don't think I will ever be able to make up for it. I'm a terrible person, and I don't deserve all the amazing things that are written about me in those history books."

How could someone think so lowly of themselves? Then again, I don't really know too much about what he had been through. I only know the basic story. Alice once told me that there is things that he won't even tell her.

" Don't think of yourself like that, Jasper. You're past isn't any concern now. You have changed, everyone one has said so. Besides, you were all but forced to kill those people. You had no choice. Its the basic human survival to eat or be eaten." I tried to convince him that he was a good person.

" You wouldn't be saying these things if you had been their. I was, and will always be, a monster."

As he said those words, he began to walk through the museum again. We came upon a woman, about 50 years old. Beside her was a younger man. They were sitting on a bench, just staring at a picture of a young man. Salty tear drops ran down the woman's face, leaving a trail of sorrow and pain.

I was surprised when Jasper walked up to the woman and said, " I bet you're great grandfather was an amazing man. I, for one, would feel very privileged to have such an honorable person in my family. He was a brave man, to fight for what he believed it." he handed the lady a tissue and said, " Thank you, Soldier." The lady leaned over and placed a kiss on Jasper's cheek.

He then turned to the boy and said, " You look a lot like you're great great grandfather. You should be proud of him. He was a star in the eyes of many." Jasper then walked back to me.

" Did you know him?" I asked.

Jasper nodded, " Yeah, Anthony was a good friend of mine. He was a really brave guy. While he was fighting, his wife gave birth to twins; a boy and a girl. He was so proud, though he never got to officially meet them. They named the girl Sara and the boy Thomas." Jasper paused, lost in old memories. He then continued, "One time when we were in battle, Anthony got shot. I wasn't suppose to go back to help, but he was like a brother to me. I carried him to the hospital where he got the help he needed. He never quit thanking me. Long after I disappeared and Anthony was killed saving a school of children during a bombing attack, I learned about his great granddaughter giving birth to a boy. She named her son Jasper. He must of wrote one hell of a story about me for her to do that."

" Was that the boy you were talking to?"

" Yeah, that was him."

The rest of the day continued to fly by. Jasper shared many stories about his life in not only the Civil War, but the vampire war as well. I learned so much about me new son. I used to wonder about him, but now I know the truth. He is a strong and free-willed person. No matter what he thinks, he still carries all that charisma that he claimed to be gone. He cares about people. I hope that he will soon notice that he is that missing puzzle piece to our family. He just needs to get use to the fact that he does fit in.

* * *

I hope it was okayish. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, because I find the Civil War interesting. Please write a review, and leave any request's that you have. Thanks for reading:)


	4. Bringer of Peace

Oopzzi... I haven't updated in forever. But I have a few stories written, I just need to type them up.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Carlisle- bringer of peace.

Carlisle's Pov-

The day started off mostly uneventful. I had a "Mandatory" day off, so I was able to get some paperwork and cleaning done while the kids were in school. It's nice, not having to worry about them. That's one of the bigger advantages of having teenagers who weren't really teenagers. They are more than capable of taking care of themselves. They are usually pretty mature, especially Jasper and Alice who have only been here for a couple months. I have determined that they are like that because they did spend a lot of time alone. And Jasper has learned a lot of respect from the wars. Now, they others are usually pretty good on their own. But today all that changed.

The moment the kids walked into the house the arguments began. Edward was practicably yelling at Emmett for reasons unknown to me and Emmett was yelling back like a wild banshee. Alice was trying to get Edward to shut up, while Rosalie did nothing but influence Emmett to "Kick Edwards ass". Jasper, as usual, was quiet and trying to resolve all the tension in the house.

Now, I don't usually care what they do. I don't bat an eye at half the things that they have done. I consider them all mature adults, and allow them to learn things for themselves. But there are very few things that I will not allow in my presence. I do not allow disrespect to either Esme or I, I despise any sort of profanity, and I absolutely hate fighting.

I considered breaking up the argument, but chose against it. I thought that they could all solve the problem on there own. But I guess all my years on this planet have not taught me enough about teenagers. Because as soon as I sat back down in my office, the actual fighting began.

I heard a loud crash so I ran downstairs to see the damage. Besides seeing the glass table in a million pieces, I saw Edward on top of Emmett, both of them growling and bearing their teeth. I stop for a moment to regain some composure, but it was a moment to long. Emmett pushed Edward off of him with his full strength. Edward went soaring through the sky and smashed into the wall. The white wall crumbled under the pressure of his body, leaving an Edward size imprint that was sure to leave Esme in a bad mood.

" What in the hell is going on here?" I yelled. The other kids all turned around in shock. Whether because of the rare yelling or the even rarer cussing, I will never be sure. But Emmett and Edward continued at it, seeming to have no intellectual conscience of my presence.

As soon as a lamp went flying past my head and into the TV behind me, I sprang into action. I dove between the two "Warriors" and tried to keep them separated. But as soon as I pushed one away, the other came back full force. A moment after Edward escaped my grasp for the second time, he was in Jasper's brick like hold. I felt pretty convinced that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Let me go Jasper. I want..." Edward yelled frantically from Jasper tough grasp. He began to pull against and Snap his teeth at Jasper's arm, but he luckily paused his sentence after Jasper let out a low and threatening growl. Thank god that Edward still has some common sense. I would hate to see him face Jasper's wrath. We all know that Jasper would stop at nothing to beat some sense into his younger brother.

" I honestly don't care what you want right now, Edward. And I swear that if you try to bite me again I will..." Jasper started to say but was cut off by Edward saying, " I won't, I promise. I'm sorry, Jasper." Little did I know that more that one promise will be broken in one day.

Emmett was still struggling to get out of my arms, but a sharp smack to the back of his head eased his struggles.

Since the fighting had been controlled I thought that it might be a good time to ask what caused this. "Now, would someone care to explain why two of my sons are trying to kill each other?"

" Edward's just being a big baby, Carlisle. Maybe he should just grow a pair and then..". Guess it wasn't the right time to ask, because Edward began to growl at Emmett again. The both fought to get to each other, but were angered to find that they couldn't.

" Edward, Emmett. I suggest you both knock it off before you get knocked out". But my words held almost no power over them. I never thought that I would be weaker than my sons.

Alice was standing against the wall, her eyes closed in frustration and concentration. Rosalie has finally shut up and was on the stairs, her eyes wide in shock and horror. Seems like neither of them are going to help. I really wish Esme was here to help me.

" Jasper, Watch out!" yelled Alice behind me.

Alice's warning didn't give Jasper enough time to react. He hissed in pain as Edwards teeth clamped down on his wrist. Edward froze in shock at what he had done, his teeth still embedded in Jasper's arm. I was somewhat nervous as to what my new "Soldier" son would do.

But I was still busy holding off a strong and angered Emmett, so I had no choice but to watch nervously at what came next.

Through clenched teeth Jasper practically growled, " You have exactly one second to remove you're teeth from my arm, or I will remove your teeth from your face."

Edward, still in self-shock, didn't respond. Jasper let out a sigh and hit Edward in the back of the neck, a lot harder than necessary, making him release his hold. Jasper's shirt was torn, showing a red crescent shape. I expected Jasper to be screaming in pain, but he showed no sign of it at all.

It seemed as though time had frozen as we waited for a reaction from Jasper. I didn't know what he would to to Edward. It's not that I don't trust him, but he is so new to our family. He has spent almost all his vampire life killing those who hurt him. I didn't know if he would try that here.

Edward looked frightened as he tried to read Jasper's mind. " You can get out of my head, Edward. I'm not going to hurt you, so just relax." He then sent calming emotions through the whole house.

" I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to. I just... I don't know".

Emmett had stopped fighting as soon as Jasper had growled. Seems like Jasper is a lot more threatening than I am.

" Are you two ready to calm down and talk to me rationally?" I asked.

After they nodded there heads I said, " No fighting."

I released Emmett from my hold, but kept a hand on his shoulder. Jasper took a moment longer to release Edward, my assumptions was that he was reading everyone's emotions.

" Alright you two, please take a seat." I said as I motioned towards the couch. "Don't move."

After Edward and Emmett had taken a seat on opposite ends of the couch, I walked over to Jasper. Alice was already by his side and whispering into his ear. Not that I was trying to ease-drop, but I heard her say, " My soldier boy". He smiled at her lovingly, but laughed when she said something about an overprotective doctor. She winked lightly at me as I walked up to them.

" I hate to be and overprotective doctor, but is it okay if I look at your arm? I don't want to make you uncomfortable though."

He smiled lightly at Alice as he began to roll up the sleeves to his shirt. He held out his arm to my outstretched hand.

The bite mark was a deep red color and looked slightly inflamed. All the bite marks I have ever seen didn't look this bad. It seemed like Edwards teeth had dug in really deep and when Edward has pulled against Jasper in an effort to get away, it left behind a three inch long incision.

Jasper flinched as a pressed lightly on the mark, " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jasper laughed again and, "It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm just not use to having people touch me. I usually took care of it by myself."

I was surprised. I was in pain after a minor bite mark.

Jasper must have felt my confusion because he said, " It's certainly not the first time I've been bitten, Carlisle. I guess I'm just used to it."

After wiping away as much as the venom as I could, I turned back to the two boys sitting on the couch.

"Now, could you please calmly tell me what has caused this fight. And no harsh words."

" It's nothing, Carlisle. I just lost my temper." Edward explained.

" May I ask why?" I prompted.

" Emmett was just bothering me about the same old stuff. I was getting tired of it," he read the question in my mind and continued, " He's making fun of me because I don't have a girlfriend. It was starting to piss me off."

" Hey, it's not my fault you're a 70 year old virgin." Emmett's booming voice interrupted.

" Emmett, quit teasing your brother. Just as I, and many other people in this family, Edward was born in a time when waiting was the right thing. It's common morals. Now Edward, you need to quit letting things bother you so much. If you let everything get to you like this you will be in for a world of hurt. Control your anger; its really important to do so." Edward just has to gain more control. People won't always be there to break up the fights. " You all know how I feel about fighting. So you can both hand over your car keys." as soon as the keys were in my hand in continued. " Now please apologize to each other."

"And Edward," I thought, " Don't forget to apologize to Jasper. You took quit a big bite out of his arm."

While my two rambunctious boys made amends, I went back up to my study. A few seconds later I heard Emmett's booming laughter. It's funny how fast Emmett's anger can dissipate. He has such a loving and childish soul. He rarely holds grudges against anything, and only occasionally causes major trouble. Usually he just makes childish messes, but all out of good intentions.

Edward is an emotional boy. He's had a hard time getting use to having such a large family since he's use to it only being him, Esme and I. He is so stubborn at times, and thinks he knows best. He want's to be more independent but always finds things getting in the way. He want's to be more like Jasper, full of life experience and wise beyond his years. But he's not. He hates the fact that he was only seventeen when he was changed. He doesn't want to be the youngest. He hates this because he is still plagued by his teenage rebellious acts. He often does things before he thinks about them. He isn't a fan of who he is, which is why he finds love an impossible dream to have. I just wish that he would find that one person that makes him happy. Maybe one day he will have himself his own Esme, Rosalie or Alice to love. That's all a father can hope for.

Not everyday is a walk in the park. We sometimes have to face storms, like today. But I know that at the end of the day everyone will love each other again. We strong, not because were a large coven with talented vampires. But because were a family and nothing can ever change that.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I would greatly appreciate a review, it motivates me to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! I'm finally back after a really long break. Hope you don't hate me :p

Disclaimer- I own nothing

* * *

Carlisles POV-

A Day with the Grand-Daughter

When I was young, I vowed that I would never have a child. I didn't want to bring them into this world. A world full of war, murder and sadness. I wouldn't be the reason for someone to feel pain and sorrow. But later on, long after I had become a vampire, I began to review my prior thoughts. I began to wish that I were able to have a child. Someone that I could protect, love and cherish. Someone who would look up to me for the right answers. So instead of putting my time into a family, I put it into my work. And never in my wildest dreams would I imagine that being a doctor would lead me to my son, and later on to my wife.

Edward was a blessing. He was the son that I had given up on having. He was someone who looked towards me for the answers, who relied on me to keep him safe, and most of all he was someone who loved me. When I had first seen him laying on that hospital bed, death clouding his eyes, I knew that he was important. I had to save him. Taking him under my wing was not only the most demanding thing I had ever done, it was also the most rewarding. For by taking a giant leap into the unknown, I was able to gain a family.

And with Esme as my amazing and inspiring wife, and a trail of children behind us, I couldn't have imagined my life to be any better. While all my children had a dark past, I loved them non-the-less. They are, and will always be, everything to me.

And then when Edward gained a wife, I also gained another daughter. And not to long after that, I gained a precious little grand-daughter. That was something that I scratched of my bucket list. We all knew that vampires couldn't conceive, and we would never bring a human into this kind of life. But when beautiful little Reneesme was born, it awakened the grand-father in me that I never thought I would be able to express.

I wanted nothing more than to spoil her endlessly. I want to buy her everything that her little heard desires. I want to give her ice-cream for dinner, and let her stay up late watching her favorite movie. I treasure every moment I get with her, since every moment is precious.

She has inherited many little things from each of her family members. She has a cricked little smile, just like her fathers. Her eyes are a warm brown, something that was given to her by her mother. She has Alice's love for fashion, and Rosalie's love for cars. She is funny, just like Emmett, and extremely caring like Esme. She often copies Jasper's way of speaking, and love's books like I do. She is more than perfect for our family.

" Come on, Grandpa. Were gonna miss it!" Nessie yelled up the stairs.

" I'm coming, Nipote. And were not going to be late, I promise." I chuckled as I walked down the stairs. Today I was taking Nessie to her dance class while her parents were on vacation.

I climbed into my car, my impatient grand-daughter sitting beside me. " Ready? Do you have everything you need?"

She nodded her head, as I backed out of the driveway.

The drive to her dancing class was nice. She told me about her friends, classes and Jacob. The whole ride showed my everything about her. Like how she loved light, spunky music, and how she thought today's music is, " A bunch of crap".

After class, I decided to surprise her by taking her to one of her favorite places. As I passed the exit to our home she said, " Grandpa, where are we going?"

" Oh, I just need to make a quick stop. It should only take a moment." I promised.

About a while later we pulled into a small ice cream parlor. It used to be Nessie's favorite place to go. I would always take her here when she was with me. It was our little tradition. But with her getting older and doing her own things, that tradition had been dropped.

" Oh my, I almost forgot about this place. Do you remember when you would take me here when you would pick me up? I miss those times." she said.

I nodded, " So do I, Reneesme. But you've grown so much since then. You do your own things now."

" I know, but I think we should start doing this again. I miss spending time with you, grandpa." she said as she got out of the car.

" Well, whenever we have the time, we will come here." I promised.

She smiled as I ordered her favorite, strawberry ice cream.

I treasure every moment I get to spend with the members of my family. Because you never know what fate could have given you. I could have nothing, but instead I have everything.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, as well as requests and ideas you have. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone! Here's another chapter. Disclaimer- I own nothing at all.

* * *

Esmes POV-

Love. It's such a simple word, but means so many different things. Love can describe a desire, like, "I would love to.." or " I would love it if...". It can also be something that you enjoy, like your favorite TV show, those little things you do to relax, or that coffee that you love to drink every morning. But love can be something more. It can be passion. A deep, burning fire that rests in your heart. Its a sense of belonging. That feeling that no matter what happens, everything will end up alright. This kind of love should only be put in the hands of someone that you really trust.

I once put my love into the wrong hands. Charles was such a hateful man. But the trouble was, only I could see it. Everyone assumed that we were the perfect couple. But we were far from perfect. When I wore his coat, it wasn't because he graciously offered it to me to shield me from the cold.

It was to hide the bruises that covered my body. When he held my hand, it wasn't because he was showing his love for me. It was because he controlling, and was afraid that I would run. During the whole time that I was with Charles, the only time I felt love was when I was pregnant. My unborn child gave me the feeling of hope. He gave me strength. Strength to leave Charles and hunt out a better life for my son and I. But when I held my still child in my arm, I lost everything. With every second that his precious heart didn't beat, my desire to live grew in weakness.

Losing my son made me realize how easy it is to lose love. Because without him, I had nothing. I had no reason to breathe, no reason to be. Those feeling, or lack of for better measures, are what led me to jump off that cliff those many years ago. Jumping was easy. It gave me a simple escape to all my problems. As I laid on that ground, my life slipping out of my hands, I began to feel again. I felt the love that I felt for my son come flashing back to me in strong waves. It was so relaxing. So peaceful.

Death felt like a dream. My child, his eyes so green, sat in front of me. I reached for him. I had to hold him in my arms. But as soon as I did, in was pulled away by a strong, searing pain. It tore through my body, leaving mental scars in its path. There it was again. Someone had torn away my only source of love again. That made me angry. I promised myself to get revenge on whomever had caused this. He deserved it.

However, when I was finally able to wake up, revenge was the last thing on my mind. While my throat burned and my head ached, none of that matter. Because right before me stood a man more beautiful than the night sky. But to me, this man was no stranger. For he had stalked my dreams since I was sixteen, when I fell out of that tree. And I remember his name clearly... Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, my forbidden love.

Carlisle brought love back into my life. He gave me so many reasons to live. Not only did I have his love to look forward to, but I also had five amazing children. While I have lost my son, I have gained so many things. I get to look into Carlisle's eyes and see pure love radiating out of them. His hands also so his love for me. He's gentle, and I have no fear that he will hurt me.

With out Carlisle, I would still be doubting the existence of pure, desirable love. While my family still has our struggles, our love for each other will never be doubted. We will always be there for each other, through better and worse. Love has brought me out of the darkness and into the bright light. Light that warms my soul, and guide my heart. I will forever be grateful of the word love, because it has made all the difference.

* * *

Thanks For reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Pleasle leave a review, as well as any requests you may have :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! This chapter is a little flashback event.

* * *

Time- 1935

POV-Carlisle

Today started off as a quite day. Edward is soflty playing on the piano, while Esme sketches on a pad of paper. Rosalie, our newest family member, is out. Which isn't unusual in the least. Rosalie is still holding some resentment against me for changing her into a vampire. She constantly is saying that she wishes that I would have just let her die. I wish she knew how much that hurts. I felt drawn to my innocent angel. To me, she looked like a helpless child who needed a chance to live. I knew the challenges that I would face when I bite into her neck. But I didn't care. I would do anything to protect her.

I finally escaped the bars of my mind, and returned to the medical journal sitting infront of me. Nothing interests me more than medicine. Well, nothing other than my wife. Edwards abrupt stop caused me to look up. His eyes, which were slowly turning black, were focused on the door. And thats when it hit me. The deep, burning smell of blood... human blood.

Not even a second after the smell reached me, Rosalie came busting through the door. In her arms was a dark haired man. Blood spilled from his body, and landed on the pure white carpet. I ran to her side, and asked, " Rosalie, what happened?"

Rosalie pushed past me and laid the boy on the couch. " I don't know, Carlisle. I found him in the woods. I can't let him die."

As Esme and Edward came out of shock, there eyes glowed with hunger. " Esme, my dear, why don't you and Edward go out for a quick hunt. I don't want you to be in pain." I said as I leaned on the couch that now held the bloody boy.

With a small nod, they both left the house.

" Rose, are you okay with staying here?" I asked as I began to look over the boys injuries.

" Of course I am, Carlisle. I ran miles and miles just to bring him to you. I'm not leaving him."

My precious daughters words caused me to smile. I think my stone cold angel has just found love.

"Alright, then how about you assist me in cleaning up these wounds. I need to be able to see what i'm working with."

My years of medical practice have given me the knowledge to know that this boy was not going to make it. I was surprised that he has made it this far. But what should I do about it.

I was going back and forth between my choices when I heard Rosalie. Her voice was so quiet that I could barley pick up her words, but I did know that she was saying words of encouragment. " It will all be okay. Neither I or Carlisle will let anything bad happen to you."

While those words were so simple, they meant so much. In the two years that Rosalie has been with us, I have never seen her so emotional. I had to save this boy, but he has lost to much blood to allow him to stay human. I would change him, as long as Rosalie agreed.

" Rosalie, Darling, there's not much I can do for him. He's lost to much blood for him to remain human. Now, I am willing to change him for you, but I need your permission. I don't want you to hate me for it later on." I said.

" I don't care what you do, Carlisle. Just do something, anything. Please." she cried.

Rosalie moved to hold the boys hand. I leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head before I leaned over and sank my teeth into the boy, forever tieing him to me.

The room was quiet for a few seconds, before Emmett started to scream. Rosalie sat with him throught it all. She was always there to calm his fears, and give encouragment.

" Rose, may I ask you a question?"

She nodded, so I contuinued. " Why did you want to save him so bad?"

She thought a moment before she said, " I think I may love him. Sounds crazy, right? I mean, I don't even know his name. But I feel a strange pull towards him."

" I don't think it sounds crazy. That's the same way I felt when Esme was 16, and I met her for the first time. Which reminds me, I need to go find Esme and Edward. Are you okay with being alone for a little bit?" I asked.

" I'm not alone."

I got up and walked to the door. But was surprised when Rosalie said, " Carlisle?" She waited until I turned around. " Thanks. For everything."

I smiled. " Your welcome, my dear. I just hope you can be happy now."

" I think I will be. I'm ready to be a part of your family."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope it was okay. Please leave a review, good or bad :)


End file.
